The present invention relates to an inflator mounted on protective equipment, and more particularly to an inflator mounted on protective equipment that generates neither noise nor heat.
Recently, the domestic and international leisure sports population has been increasing at a very rapid pace and, accordingly, injury or fatal accident rates are increasing. As leisure sports become more diverse, an increasing number of people travel by means of transportation, e.g., bicycles, motorcycles, and the like, and an increasing number of people ride horses. In addition, the number of people enjoying various kinds of leisure activities such as relatively risky climbing, paragliding, and the like is on the rise, resulting in growing concerns of injury during leisure sports activities.
To protect drivers of two-wheeled vehicles or the like or people engaged in leisure sports activities such as horse riding and the like, personal protective equipment has been developed. Such personal protective equipment has been developed for the purpose of preventing or reducing damage to the human body by inflating the protective equipment such as an airbag in dangerous situations, and is configured such that a gas container is perforated using explosive power of gunpowder, and gas of the gas container is supplied to the personal protective equipment.
However, unlike airbags of four-wheeled vehicles, a conventional inflator must be mounted together with protective equipment that people wear directly, which may cause secondary damage due to heat and noise.
To address the above-described problem, the applicant of the present invention has proposed an inflator mounted on protective equipment disclosed in Korean Patent Application Registration No. 10-1066963. This application discloses an inflator mounted on protective equipment to minimize generation of noise and heat.
However, such gunpowder-driven inflators inevitably generate heat and noise, and must be discarded due to not being reusable and therefore are cost-consuming.
In addition, such inflators are relatively heavy and thus are not suitable for use in protective equipment for leisure sports requiring intense physical activity.